<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Restless by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994674">Restless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall'>meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking and Entering, Coming Inside, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Darkfic, Demon Face!Michael, Dubious Consent, Eating, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Scenting, Sexual Fantasy, Sleep Paralysis, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Michael have an interesting talk about fantasies. The next night you get a surprise waiting at the foot of your bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Restless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It happened again.”</p><p>Michael’s head turned towards you curiously as you put aside your pad-thai container.</p><p>At the confused eyebrow raise you got from him, you sighed. “The…sleep thing.” You explained, gesturing uselessly with your hands.</p><p>Michael dropped his fork into his noodles with a soft, “Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Do you think maybe spending the night with me would help?”</p><p>You sighed, leaning back in your chair as you shook your head. “It’s okay, really. I’m a big girl. Besides, it’s only about a month left, right?”</p><p>You were referring to the bombs dropping. Right now, both you and Michael were living separately, you in your modest condo, and Michael in Mead’s house, but soon enough you’d be together. He’d make sure of that.</p><p>In reality, you wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in Michael’s arms, but you knew he was busy, especially right now, and didn’t want to inconvenience him.</p><p>Your boyfriend had been stressed with all of the doomsday preparation and organizing briefings with the Cooperative. </p><p>Your lunch together had been the first you’d seen him in days, the last time you’d met having ended with you giving him an impromptu handjob before he met had a meeting.</p><p>The both of you were very sexually frustrated, to say the least.</p><p>It had only been a few months of you meeting each other, but you missed his hands. His smile.</p><p>His cock.</p><p>You chuckled a bit, a familiar feeling stirring in your stomach, as you picked up your pad thai again, scrounging around for the few bits of peanuts and beef left. “The only sleep paralysis demon I want to see lately, is you.”</p><p>A quirk turned the edge of Michael’s mouth up, as he glanced amusingly at you. “Is that so?”</p><p>“You know I can never resist your true face,” You joked, hoping he wouldn’t pick up on your honesty beneath the mirth. That would just be embarrassing.</p><p>“Is that what you think about? Big bad me, standing over your bed while you sleep?”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, and threw your plastic fork at his chest, “Fuck off, Edward Cullen.”</p><p>The two of you laughed it off, and kissed goodbye after Michael’s lunch break had ended, but something had shifted in the air.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>His meeting ended earlier than expected, the preparations finished and ready for the bombs to drop. It would only be a matter of time before it happened, and the thought filled him with excitement.</p><p>Y/N would be asleep at this hour, cuddled into her pillow, probably lonely and missing him.</p><p>His mind drifted back to your conversation the other day at his office.</p><p>You had seemed so sarcastic and mock-offended about the idea he had jokingly brought up, but his mouth watered when he remembered something he had noticed.</p><p>Michael could smell the sticky sweetness of your arousal wafting through the air when he had brought up your little fantasy, and there was no joking around that.</p><p>It took everything in him to let you go after you both had finished eating, wanting nothing more than to spread you open on his desk and bury his face in your wetness, but he was a busy man.</p><p>He couldn’t shake the thought of doing exactly what he’d mentioned to you before, a little thrill running through him at plunging into your heat with his true face exposed.</p><p>1:00 AM.</p><p>Her condo was only 30 minutes away</p><p>--</p><p>You were pulled out of your dream with a sudden awakening. The room was dark, and your muscles were stiff, unmoving.</p><p>You wanted to cry, but you couldn’t. Why did this keep happening?</p><p>Suddenly a shock ran through you as you realized there was a figure standing at the end of your bed.</p><p>A man.</p><p>He moved closer and you wanted to scream until a sliver of light through your curtains revealed his face.</p><p>Michael.</p><p>What the hell was he doing here?</p><p>You wanted to open your mouth to speak, but you were frozen in fear.</p><p>He moved closer to you, and his black eyes shimmered in the darkness, a small smirk on those dark lips.</p><p>Suddenly, your covers were thrown back, revealing your thin tank top and panties.</p><p>His veiny, pale hand gripped your breast, bringing a wave of wetness to your cunt as he lifted your top slightly, drawing idle patterns on the skin of your stomach.</p><p>“So pretty,” He growled, voice utterly demonic as your eyes were staring wide open at him.</p><p>His fingers drifted down to your wet panties, grinning sharply at what he found.</p><p>“I knew it.”</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Slightly embarrassed about your hidden kink being found out, you continued staring up at him as he spread your legs open, drawing your soaked underwear down your legs and off your body.</p><p>You watched as he threw the piece of fabric over his shoulder, before burying his face into your sopping wet cunt.</p><p>You wanted to moan. To whine. To scream in pleasure.</p><p>But your body was still frozen from sleep paralysis, and you watched, eyes burning with lust, as he gobbled you up like the greedy monster he was.</p><p>He guided your hand into his hair as his black eyes glinted up at you, wet lapping sounds filling the air.</p><p>After a bit, he got out from between your legs, standing over your prone form, and pumping his cock a few times in his fist.</p><p>Settling above you once more, he kissed your stilled lips, before sliding inside of you, groaning at your heat he had missed so much.</p><p>Your body shook with contained pleasure as he gripped your headboard tightly, drilling into you harder and faster.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, angel, right there,” He panted in your ear as your fingers twitched, eyes widening as you realized you were breaking out of the paralysis.</p><p>Eventually, you moved your hands to his back, clawing at the skin desperately, as you opened your mouth to speak.</p><p>“Michael,” You cried, as your hips rolled into his, now matching his rhythm.</p><p>“I know, shh, I know,” He murmured, still growling, face unchanged. But he was still the man you knew, the man you loved.</p><p>You loved seeing this side of him completely unrestrained, and beautiful in his own way.</p><p>Kissing him passionately, tears sprang to your eyes as he rubbed at your clit urgently.</p><p>“I-I’m- “You choked out, still coming to grips with being back in charge of your body.</p><p>“Cum for me.” He commanded, utterly terrifying and gorgeous.</p><p>You screamed as your orgasm hit you hard, Michael groaning as your walls spasmed around his cock.</p><p>It took a few more harsh snaps of his hips before he filled you up, and you wrapped your arms around him as he collapsed into the crook of your neck.</p><p>You kissed the top of his head gently as he raised his face back up to you, regular face fitted back on again.</p><p>He cupped your face in his hands as he kissed you deeply, pulling apart as he gazed into your eyes.</p><p>“Sorry I didn’t warn you. The meeting ended early, and after our talk yesterday…”</p><p>“How did you know?” You cut him off, cheeks burning hot.</p><p>He smirked a little, and nuzzled your nose, “I smelled you.”</p><p>“Oh,” You breathed out, fingers caressing the soft skin of his back, and the damage you inflicted with your sharp nails.</p><p>You talked about what was to come soon with him after that, heart pounding at the thought of everything being gone.</p><p>But as you fell asleep into Michael’s chest, you realized everything wouldn’t be gone.</p><p>He wouldn’t be gone.</p><p>And that was all that mattered, really.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>